


Charming a Prince

by CrystalKyuubi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Noct is a sad panda, Prompto is a sweetheart, They somehow got to college with like, schmoopy, zero relationship experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKyuubi/pseuds/CrystalKyuubi
Summary: Being a prince is no walk in the park. Prompto really only gets to see the aftermath of Noct's royal training, but he'll always be there to give his best friend all the support and love he can. Which, frankly, is quite a lot.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	Charming a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretending their world didn't go to shit by the time they went to college. 
> 
> Fun fact: I was horribly timid in my fanfiction golden days (like ten years ago when I actually wrote a lot), and could never post anything more steamy than a kiss. Now that I'm a bonafied adult, married and everything, I'm over at least some of that, so I can post this! 
> 
> I actually sat down to write a piece of self-indulgent smut. I ended up with this fluffy cake with kinda smutty icing instead. But I'm still happy with it, so here you go!

Prompto and Noctis had something of a standing agreement. On Friday night, unless Noct said otherwise, Prompto would come over for a weekend of fun and games and sorely needed bro time. (It may have taken a few years for Noctis to convince Prompto that yes, he really did want him around that much, and yes he was welcome to just come over, here’s a key to the freaking _apartment_. He still couldn’t quite get over that little fact.)

It had been so much easier in high school, when they could just both grab a ride from Ignis after school, and still get to hang out all day between classes. But now Prompto was in college, and Noctis was doing some weird hybrid of college and like, super official royal prince training that Prompto could only guess was incredibly taxing, because Noctis was somehow even more consistently exhausted than he’d been when they met.

So even though he had only heard from Noct once that day (a single text that read: _save meeee D:_ _)_ he could only assume they were still on for the weekend. So he gathered up his things, hopped the subway a couple stops down to Noct’s apartment, and practically skipped up the steps to the lobby, breezing through the initial security and tapping his foot as the elevator pulled him up to the correct floor. He gave a cheery salute to the security guard stationed outside the elevator and walked the remaining meters to knock on the heavy wood door of his best friend’s apartment.

All he got in return was silence. Hm. Even with the key, he generally preferred not to waltz in unannounced, but that’s not to say he’d never made use of it. Seemed today would be one of those days. He pulled out the combination keycard and old-fashioned key (“No detail must be spared when it comes to the safety of His Highness,” Ignis had said), and the portal gave way before him.

Kicking off his shoes, Prompto dropped his bag off by the couch and shed his early spring jacket, stretching out his arms, then tilting his head as he heard music drifting from the back of the apartment. Pretty sure he recognized the tune, he padded in that direction, shedding his socks on the way. When he got to his friend’s bedroom, it became clear why he hadn’t received a response at the door.

Ah. So it was one of _those_ days.

Prompto propped himself against the doorframe of Noct’s room, sending a fond smile toward the lump of a prince sprawled face-down on his bed.

There was a brief silence from the Blu-tooth speaker in the corner as the song ended, then started up again, set on an infinite loop of self-indulgent misery. Prompto idly registered the words of the chorus as he watched Noctis’ back gently rise and fall with his breaths.

‘ _Some people got the real problems...’_

‘ _Some people think I can solve ‘em,_

_Lord Heavens above.’_

‘ _I’m only human, after all...’_

He lifted one hand, and tapped the open door with his knuckles. He received a grunt of acknowledgment and nothing more, but that was enough. It wasn’t the first time he’d found Noct like this, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. So he pushed off the doorway and, pulling his phone from his back pocket, made his way over to join his friend. He hopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable against the headboard, crossing his ankles and tucking a few pillows behind his back. Who knew how long he’d be sitting there after all. He left barely a handsbreadth of space between them, and brought his phone up, opening the King’s Knight app, and starting to hum along to Notc’s Moping Song, as he liked to call it, without really meaning to.

It took maybe ten minutes, Prompto’s tongue poking out in concentration as he struggled against the dungeon boss, before Noctis moved at all. A gentle pressure against his thigh broke Prompto’s focus, but he barely noticed his character falling to the ground in defeat as he looked down to see Noct’s face pressed into the side of his leg, angled downward so it was mostly just his hair that was visible.

Prompto hummed softly, another smile pulling his lips upward as he hit the respawn button. “Hey buddy,” he almost cooed. “Rough day?”

Noctis groaned, and curled himself a little toward Prompto, bringing one hand up to rest atop the blond’s knee.

Prompto had no right to find the position so completely adorable. “Wanna talk about it?” he asked, shoving down the errant thoughts, just like he always did. The Prince of Lucis needed a friend, not another admirer, and Prompto was honored to be that friend, no matter what other feelings may have developed through their time spent together in and out of school.

Prompto’s thumb hovered over the start button, waiting to see whether Noctis was in a sharing mood today, or if this would be one of the quiet days. His patience was rewarded when Noctis took a deliberate breath, and talked just loud enough to be heard over the song that continued on repeat in the background.

“Did I ever tell you about my dad’s ‘ _Prince Prep_ ’ games?”

Prompto couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that escaped him at Noct’s purely acidic tone as he spat out the words ‘prince prep’. “No,” he replied through an amused grin. “You never really talk about all the princely stuff you do when you’re at the Citadel.”

“’Cause you’re my safe space outside of it,” Noct mumbled with the tiniest of nuzzles into Prompto’s thigh, causing warmth to spread through his chest that had nothing to do with temperature.

“Safe-space Prompto, at your service,” he said cheerily, with a small pat to Noct’s back.

Noct huffed, faintly amused, before continuing on. “It’s something he started doing when I entered middle school. Him, or his advisors, or whoever, make up some hypothetical political scenario, and then ask me to solve it. Without help from Ignis, or anyone else.”

“Sounds tough,” Prompto hummed into the pause.

“Not always. Especially in the beginning. But sometimes I think they do everything they can to make a no-win scenario, and laugh while I try to figure out how to do the least amount of damage.”

“Your very own Kobayashi-Maru, eh? I’m sure they’re not laughing at you, Noct,” Prompto said sincerely, setting his phone beside him on the bed. With an internal start, he realized he was twisting the spiky ends of Noct’s hair in the fingers of his other hand, the motion almost natural in this position. Feeling heat spread across his cheeks, he surreptitiously moved his hand away.

One stormy blue eye peeked up through onyx strands and met Prompto’s guilty gaze. Silence passed between them for long seconds, until Noct turned his face toward the mattress again with a quiet sigh.

Prompto cleared his throat and, desperate for a distraction, asked, “So I take it today was one of these no-win situations?”

Noctis snorted. The song started over again.

“Whether it was or wasn’t...I started a three-generation war and threw Lucis into an economic depression. And we’re on shaky ground with Altissia.”

Prompto couldn’t help it. Something about the despondent tone, mixed with the absurdity of the apparent outcome caused Prompto to burst out laughing. He hunched forward, his hand landing on Noct’s shoulder as his own shook with mirth. The laughter turned into a yelp and he shot back up when Noct pinched the inside of his thigh, hard. “Ah, geez, dude! Not cool,” he griped, rubbing the offended spot.

“Your punishment for mocking your future king,” Noctis replied, tucking his head back to its former position.

Prompto fought to keep a straight face as he responded. “I dunno man, if that’s how you rule the country, can we put that up for a vote?”

Noctis growled playfully, and oh if that wasn’t a sound Prompto shouldn’t think of out of context. “Some friend you are. I share my lowest moments with you and all you do is laugh at me.”

The look Prompto gave the back of Noct’s head (the only thing visible to him) was somewhat puzzled. He was joking, but, there was a serious note to it that had Prompto’s amusement fading fast. “Aw come on, don’t be like that,” he murmured, bringing his hand to rest between Noct’s shoulder blades. “You know I’m your number one fan. I’ll always be here to support you, you can count on that.”

For a moment, it looked as if Noct wasn’t even breathing, he’d gone so still. The chorus of the song played through once more before Noct spoke again. “That’s one hell of a promise.”

Prompto carded his fingers gently through Noct’s hair a couple of times, looking down to see the deep blue, half-lidded gaze staring through Prompto’s legs, directed at nothing. Did he not know how much this friendship meant to Prompto? Everything Prompto was right now, everything he liked about himself, was because of this mopey prince, and he probably didn’t even realize. With a sigh, Prompto sank back into the pillows, tipping his head back to meet the padded headboard. “If I only keep one promise in my life...it’ll be that one. Even if it means dealing with your moody ass till the day I die,” he added the quip with a half smile, almost as an afterthought. A habit, more than anything.

If he didn’t know any better, Prompto would say the noise that Noctis made in response was a whimper. The hand on his knee turned into an arm wrapping around his leg as Noctis, well...the only way he could really describe it was that Noct was cuddling his leg. On a subconscious impulse, he grabbed his phone and thumbed open the camera app, taking only a few seconds to line up the angle and get a picture.

Noct’s eyes blinked open at the shutter sound, and slid up to see Prompto grinning down at his phone. “What was that?” Noct asked in a low voice, going for threatening but missing by a peg or two in his resignation to the obvious answer.

“Just the sound of my new favorite picture,” Prompto answered breezily. “And possibly my new contact cover for you.”

Prompto could almost see the internal debate between aggression and acquiescence in the fine facial features. Apparently it really had been a trying day, because it wasn’t long before Noctis gave it up with a sigh, burrowing back against Prompto’s hip. “Whatever. Just...keep that one to yourself, please.”

Prompto smiled, pushing his hand into Noct’s hair once more, this time smoothing his fingers over his scalp. “You got it, buddy.” No way he’d share that one anyway. This Noctis was for him to see; not them, not anyone else.

Just because it was something to do, since it looked like Noctis had gotten comfortable again, Prompto started flipping through the other pictures on his phone, checking for any he didn’t like and forgot to delete. He was contemplating deleting an oddly-angled selfie a few minutes later when a soft hum grabbed his attention. Surprised, Prompto looked down, and realized that once again, he’d taken to messing with Noct’s hair. Only this time, he’d started running the pads of his fingers over the back of his head, down to his neck. With a sharp inhale through his nose, he pulled his hand away, scratching at the back of his own neck with the sudden need to fidget. “S-sorry. I forgot you don’t like to be touched.” At least, not like that, as far as he was aware. He never complained about Prompto’s friendly punches, or an occasional arm thrown around his shoulders, but he’d whined more than once about a royal masseuse trying to get him to stay still for a massage when he’d clearly expressed his dislike for it. He considered saying he had to go to the bathroom or something, just so he could put some distance between them for a moment. Clearly he was low on the self-control, today.

And then Noctis truly surprised him.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” It was nearly grumbled into his thigh, barely audible above the never-ending song. Perhaps he hadn’t meant it to be.

Prompto opened his mouth a few times, each time wanting to say something different, but the words never quite made it through. Finally giving up on speech, he brought his hand back down, tentatively running his fingertips over the back of Noct’s skull. The prince sighed softly, tightening his grip around the leg he was still clinging to. Prompto swallowed thickly, uncertain he should be indulging this. Nothing good could come of loosening the tight reign he kept on himself around Noct. They had a good thing going. Prompto was happy with their friendship, truly he was. Letting in even a trickle of hope for something more could be...devastating.

And yet, watching as his beautiful, stressed-out best friend clung to him for comfort, he discovered he wasn’t quite strong enough to fight the need to provide it.

With a heavy sigh, he gave in all at once, slouching back into the plush pillows and putting all his focus into giving Noct the best head massage he’d ever given–which happened by default, because he’d never actually given one before. He watched with a sort of detached satisfaction as Noct’s shoulders visibly relaxed, bit by bit, and he even tilted his head a little into Prompto’s hand when he let up on the pressure.

It seemed like an unconscious motion when Noct’s fingers began massaging lightly on the inside of his leg, just above his knee. It reminded him of a kneading cat, and it would be really cute, if he weren’t doing it on such a sensitive area.

Prompto’s eyes were drawn like magnets to the motion of Noct’s long fingers, and he lightly bit his lip against the tingling sensation it sent up his leg.

The song started over again.

Prompto barely heard it, barely registered that there was sound outside of his own slightly faster breathing.

He thought of telling Noct to stop. Was going to, in fact, until Noct’s hand inched a little bit upward, still kneading in gentle, slow circles. Prompto nearly choked on the words before forgetting them entirely. Okay that, that was a purposeful movement. He flicked his gaze to Noct’s face, but he had his poker face on, made more effective by the fact that his eyes were closed and face still tilted mostly out of Prompto’s view. But if Prompto wasn’t mistaken, there was a reddish tint to the prince’s ear that hadn’t been there before.

_No way_ _what I think is happening, is actually_ _happening; I’m just delusional, right?_ Prompto thought to himself as a sort of anticipatory tension seemed to settle around them in the slowly darkening room.

But...what if it was?

Could Noct really…?

No, surely he was reading too much into one tiny action here. Noct was stressed, and just looking for a little human comfort that no one at the Citadel really provided him.

Still. The fingers massaging, and sometimes scratching lightly at his thigh through his jeans were starting to spread small tendrils of desire throughout his entire body. His own hand stilled on the back of Noct’s neck, and he decided he needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

Before he put up that wall completely, he allowed himself one regretful show of affection, one small _what-if_ sort of action, as he bent down and pressed a light kiss above Noct’s ear, despite how difficult it may be to explain later.

He wasn’t sure if Noct’s sharp intake of breath was assuring, or dispiriting as he moved to pull away. He would’ve managed it, too, except Noct’s gentle hand turned into a vice grip on his thigh, and he mumbled something Prompto couldn’t quite catch beneath a crescendo in the music.

“What was that?”

Noctis tucked his face, somehow, even further into Prompto’s thigh, though he did say loud enough to be heard now, “I said: again.”

Prompto raised his brows, for a moment lost for a response. Again...what? The kiss? For real? “Demanding, eh, _H_ _ighness_?” he joked in his prickling uncertainty, hoping his voice didn’t sound as shaky as it felt. He received another thigh pinch, and he hissed and pushed at Noct’s hand. “Ow, stop that!”

Noct chuckled. “Serves ya right.”

Prompto huffed and crossed his arms. “Dude I’m not gonna kiss you if all I get is abuse in return.”

He froze as soon as he said it, distantly noting that Noct seemed equally disinclined to move. Prompto started internally panicking, wondering when this chill evening had taken such a wild turn into what he considered forbidden territory.

And then Noct smoothed his hand over the place he’d pinched before, drawing Prompto’s eyes once again. “You’re right. ‘m sorry,” Noct said, peeking up through his bangs once more.

Prompto’s heart may have skipped a beat. Hell, it could’ve stopped entirely, for all he could notice anything outside the dark blue eyes staring up at him now.

He was actually serious.

All the air seemed to leave Prompto in a rush, rendering him breathless for a moment. Noctis Lucis Caelum had actually asked him–Prompto: immigrant, orphan commoner–to kiss him.

And who was he to deny Noct anything?

He leaned down once more, slowly, and placed another feather-light kiss on Noct’s temple. The prince hummed happily as his eyes drifted closed.

“Again,” Noct murmured, tilting his head slightly upward.

Midnight tufts of hair tickled Prompto’s lips and nose as he let out a shaky breath before pressing his lips against Noct’s forehead.

“Again,” Noct said, a mere whisper this time as he tilted his head even more.

Prompto laid a kiss on the finely-shaped nose, watching Noct’s face intently, even though his eyes had remained closed. His cheeks were dusted pink, and Prompto was sure his were ten times worse.

He hovered now, could feel Noct’s breath on his cheek, the angle somewhat awkward but not impossible, and he’d never been more grateful for including yoga as part of his wellness routine. Almost on instinct, he tilted his head so that his lips lingered just above Noct’s, the warmth of the other’s breath mingling with his own in final hesitation, a last chance moment to turn back. Bright and steady eyes fluttered open halfway to meet his own.

“Again,” Noct breathed, and Prompto felt more than heard this one.

Their lips brushed as he leaned in a little more, soft and inviting. He stopped there, breathing in the moment as the song played on in the background, all but forgotten. “Spoiled,” he murmured affectionately, thrilling when he could feel Noct’s lips form into a smile beneath his own. He shivered when warm fingertips stirred the hair at the back of his neck.

Noct let out a soft noise of impatience, and the scant distance left between them closed.

A small whimper escaped Prompto, suddenly overwhelmed because he was _kissing Noctis oh my gods how did we get here?_

Every bit of longing and untoward affection he’d pushed down over the years unfurled within his chest with startling intensity. Every forgotten dream, every latent desire...they all came crashing into his conscious at once and he was left reeling at the dizzying onslaught combined with the insistent press of Noct’s amazingly soft lips against his own probably chapped ones.

Prompto pulled away, gasping in air as if he were drowning; he thought he might be. Noctis protested, reaching out to fist his hand in Prompto’s shirt, but Prompto was well beyond the point of leaving now. No way. He hurriedly scooted down so that he was lying almost even with Noct, and braced himself so that Noct’s head was framed within his forearms resting on the bed. Cobalt blue pierced into him, searching his face, with moistened lips parted invitingly. Prompto could stare for hours.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Prompto’s eyes widened, shocked at hearing his thoughts echoed out loud. Then he ducked his head, chuckling almost bashfully. “That’s my line, dude,” he said.

“No. I don’t think you hear it enough.”

Stunned by the sincere tone, Prompto glanced up again, seeing only honesty and unbridled affection, just for him. It was too much. With a small whine, he dove forward again, his whole body alight with a need to get _closer_.

Noct accepted him eagerly, and the prince’s dexterous hands tangled into his hair, alternately rubbing at his scalp and pulling him in if he backed away so much as a centimeter. Dozens of small, enthusiastic kisses were pecked against his lips, and Prompto laughed a little at the feeling before pressing down, sliding their lips together into a lingering, more sensual connection, his heart thumping against his ribs at Noct’s answering moan of approval.

Following the sound like a siren’s call, Prompto swung his leg over Noct’s, resting half on his hip and half on the bed as he brought one hand down, trailing his fingers lightly down Noct’s finely-toned arm. He pulled back from the kiss again, earning another protesting whine from his friend. He chuckled as he shifted so he could follow the lovely curve of his friend’s neck with his lips, nibbling gently at the skin. This got him a high-pitched gasp that sounded almost surprised, while Noct’s hands moved down to grip the back of Prompto’s shirt.

Prompto paused as he realized something. “Hey, Noct?”

Noct groaned as Prompto pulled back once again, and practically pouted at him. Prompto chuckled and gave the pursed lips another quick kiss. “What?” Noct finally replied when Prompto continued to just observe him.

“Have you ever had...have you ever kissed anyone? Before?”

Blinking as if looking through a haze, Noct’s brows furrowed, followed be a small frown. “...is it obvious?” he asked with a small grimace, focus dropped to somewhere around Prompto’s nose.

“Ah, well, not really? I mean, I’m not exactly an expert. It’s just...you’ve never mentioned it, and I didn’t know if...am I...your first?”

Now Noctis was looking at him again, something exasperated and warm and all too enticing in his gaze as he gave a hesitant half smile. “Yeah, Prom. My first best friend, my first kiss...my first crush. You’re kinda my first everything, to be honest.”

“Oh.” Prompto wasn’t sure what to do with that, but it felt so important. His thumb grazed across Noct’s neck of its own accord, and Noct tilted his chin back a little. Right, what else was he supposed to do with that information? He grinned crookedly back, wide and pleased. “Guess I’ll just have to try extra hard not to disappoint, then!” he declared with a wink.

Noct laughed, small and personal. “You never disappoint me, Prom.”

And oh, that deserved every bit of the loving kisses he lavished onto Noct’s neck. He started with innocent pecks, and then sucked lightly at the junction of his jaw and ear, before moving up to tug at the lobe with his teeth. Noct’s pleased sounds were more encouragement than Prompto would ever need. “Sensitive here, eh?” Prompto asked teasingly as he grazed the juncture of neck and shoulder with his teeth, before sucking on the same spot for a moment. He tried his best to mimic what he’d seen on TV and the internet, with no substantial experience of his own to draw from.

It seemed to work okay, when Noct groaned in response, arching slightly beneath him. He growled what sounded like an affirmation, moving his grip to Prompto’s waist and pulling the blond completely on top of him.

Prompto squeaked at the manhandling, then giggled into Noct’s ear, still unable to believe this was happening.

The song started over again. Noct huffed, and turned his head towards the speaker. Prompto hummed and latched onto the exposed arch of skin with lips and tongue. Whatever Noct had started to say stuttered into a startled moan, forcing Noct to clear his throat and try again. “Alees! Shuffle playlist. Next song.” A soft chime interrupted the endless lamentation of being human, and something with a stronger beat began to play instead.

“Hmm, much better,” Prompto said against Noct’s chin, sliding up again to reconnect with his lips once more because gods, this was only everything he could’ve ever hoped for. The new, almost sultry beat dug into his veins, curling around the golden heat of desire that already threaded through them, and he pressed as close as he could to the warm body below – _Noct’s_ body. Fuck.

Noct breathed another soft groan of approval through their kiss, and met Prompto’s pressure with equal force. When Prompto felt the solid, heavy heat of Noct’s erection press against his own, his brain stuttered to a momentary halt. Suddenly it felt less like a slow-building boil, and more like an out-of-control spiral. They shouldn’t be doing this, right? But oh gods he’s wanted this, so much. “Noct,” he huffed, not sure where he was going with actually trying to speak.

Even though he thought he’d planned to slow them down, his body decided a better idea was to roll his hips against Noct’s, eliciting pleased noises from both of them, and sparking an unquenchable fire in his own chest.

“Yes,” Noct hissed, probably not actually a reply to his name. His fists latched onto the sides of Prompto’s shirt to pull him impossibly closer, before uncurling and tucking his fingers underneath the hem. He pushed upwards, palms spreading delightful warmth across Prompto’s back.

There was something wild, feverish, about the moment. The heat of Noct’s body arching up against his own threatened to consume his very soul, and he welcomed it with open arms, because this had to be the very moment he’d lived for up to now.

He ran blunt nails over Noct’s chest and down his sides, through his typical black fitted t-shirt, and received a soft bite on his lower lip in return. He shuddered at the sensation, so Noct did it again, and Prompto whimpered into his mouth, needing to be closer, _closer_. His hips canted forward, picking up pace as their kiss grew deeper the more comfortably they settled into it. Noct matched him with equal fervor, panting against his ear, head jerked to the side with a need to breathe. Little mewls and whimpers of pleasure escaped with his breath, driving Prompto into an absolute frenzy of want and need.

“Noct. Ah...fuck,” he murmured into Noct’s temple, pressing wet kisses along the side of his face and neck, when his attention wasn’t completely diverted to his own swollen cock, straining against the confines of his jeans–what damned sadist invented _skinny jeans_ and why did he wear them, this was torture! But he couldn’t stop, afraid the moment would skitter away if he did, and leave him with nothing to show but embarrassed frustration.

“Prom-Prompto,” Noctis groaned back, fingers beginning to scrabble sporadically at his back, sliding in the sweat gathering over his skin. “I don’t...I can’t, nnngh!” He trailed off into a keening whine, tossing his head back onto the mattress, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Prompto had ever seen.

“Yeah,” Prompto panted back, shamelessly rutting against his best friend now. “Me too, buddy,” he somehow managed through the tingling pleasure gathering into the pit of his stomach and traveling down his legs. He wanted to do so many things, he wanted to _touch_ Noctis, and here he was–here they both were–about to come in his pants like a damn amateur hour, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care because it felt so _good_. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still thought he should maybe slow it down, but he couldn’t do that either, lost in the litany of his name in broken syllables, tangled in increasingly high-pitched moans and whines that flowed heedlessly from the prince’s lips.

Deliriously overwhelmed, Prompto dropped his forehead onto Noct’s collarbone, arching his back as his knees spread wider beside his friend’s hips, gaining as much pressure and delicious friction as he could between them.

He felt the moment Noct tumbled over the edge, his entire body tensed beneath Prompto’s and head thrown back in heated abandon, bottom lip drawn tightly between his teeth. His hands clenched on nothing at Prompto’s back beneath his shirt, his knees drew up and he pushed up hard into the blond, his hips moving erratically against him while a long, drawn-out moan of pure bliss escaped his soft, bruised lips.

Prompto glanced up, and that was it for him. Combined with the force of Noct’s body shuddering against his own, he could no more stop his orgasm than he could stop the tides of Eos. He breathed out Noct’s name through a sharp cry. His arms wrapped tightly around Noct’s waist, holding them together as he rode out the sheer waterfall of white-hot pleasure, spilling into his briefs like a horny teen and loving every debauching second because he wasn’t _alone_.

The world came back into focus slowly. Noctis dropped back to the bed, and Prompto was left hovering above him on hands and splayed knees, eyelids fluttering uncertainly as he focused for a moment on his breathing slowing to a less frantic pace. When he finally opened his eyes, Noct was staring at him with the most adoring expression he’d ever seen in the midnight-blue eyes, and it knocked the breath from him all over again.

Giddy and unsure of himself, an embarrassed laugh bubbled up from Prompto’s chest. “I think we made it through like...two songs.” The playlist shuffled over to the next song as if to emphasize his point.

Noct rolled his eyes, though the effect was ruined by a small grin he couldn’t seem to force down, and he ended up laughing too. “Oh for- shut up you dork,” he grumbled affectionately, shoving at Prompto’s side, and Prompto collapsed to his side with a small cackle. Noctis followed him, turning onto his own side and placing a hand on the back of Prompto’s neck, pulling him into a searing kiss that was somehow as lazy as it was toe-curling intense. Prompto sank into it with a happy hum, rolling them enough to free his arms so he could frame Noct’s face with his hands, thumbs caressing softly over his smooth cheekbones.

He would happily stay right here until tomorrow, but after a couple minutes, Noct pulled back from the kiss, keeping Prompto in place by wrapping his arms snugly around his shoulders. “You know, I had actually planned on telling you I liked you before we...well, before we did anything like that.” He paused for a moment, his fingers tracing random patterns across Prompto’s shoulder blades, outside the cloth of his tank top now. “Sorry about that.”

Prompto had to wait for his brain to reboot. After registering the fact that Noct might return some semblance of his own feelings, he covered his awe and nervous excitement with–what else–sarcasm. “Not exactly a royal courting, huh?” he said with a wink.

Noct snorted. “What year do you live in?”

Trying not to break down into giggles, Prompto said as seriously as he could, “I dunno, I think you owe me a bouquet of beautiful and meaningful flowers now. And like, at least three dates. And maybe one of those fancy bottles of wine that tastes awful but is from some special year that makes it—”

Noct grabbed the sides of his face and squished his cheeks together so that his sentence trailed off into an absurd semblance of language as they both barely held back laughter. “Why are you so ridiculous?” Noct asked, voice wavering in humor and tenderness that melted Prompto.

“Why do you like it?” the blond countered easily when Noct let up enough on the pressure for him to talk. But of course, as was apt to happen at any given moment, Prompto’s bashfulness took over, and his eyes darted to the side before focusing back on Noct’s. “You...you really like me? Like that? For real?”

“Prom,” Noctis said firmly, a little of that regal tone he tried to pretend he didn’t possess sneaking into the single syllable. “You’re my best friend. You’d say you know me pretty well, yeah?”

Blinking at the more serious tone, Prompto smiled softly and leaned into one of Noct’s hands. “I like to think so,” he agreed, his eyes crinkling a bit with the fond look he couldn’t help taking over his face.

Noctis nodded, seeming satisfied enough with the answer. “Then you should know,” he said, taking the hand Prompto wasn’t nuzzling and running his thumb lightly along his slightly swollen bottom lip, “that I don’t do casual flings. That I would never let something go that far if I didn’t...if I didn’t care about them. If I didn’t want...so much more.”

The prince’s cheeks had definitely taken on a pink hue again with that confession, but his eyes didn’t waver. They held Prompto captive until he felt like it wasn’t even his decision to lean in for another heady kiss. Again, Noctis pulled back first. “So yeah,” he mumbled, tucking his fingers into Prompto’s hair. “I like you. I like you a whole damn lot.”

Prompto giggled again, couldn’t stop it, really, and nuzzled his nose against his very best friend’s. “I like you too, Noct.” Loved him, if he was honest with himself, but that confession could wait for another day.

Noct made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl in his throat, and wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto, rolling them over and burrowing his face into Prompto’s neck. It was only for a few seconds though, before he pulled back and made a face. “Eugh, okay, first shower.” He let go and backed up off the bed, Prompto snorting when he took an awkward stance thanks to his now sticky shorts. Noct flipped him off with a comment of “Like you’re any better off,” and Prompto cracked up until a pair of cotton shorts was thrown at his head. “You too. You can clean up in the guest bathroom. And then get back here because I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you,” Noct informed him with a finger pointed in his direction. It was the most aggressive cuddle offer he’d ever heard and he loved it.

“Sir, yes sir!” Prompto chirped and hopped off the bed to clean up. Some part of him wanted to offer that they could just shower together, but, despite the fact they’d literally just got off on each other, a tandem shower did seem a bit...fast. Because okay, maybe he was a bit of a romantic, and even though he was certainly pleased with the direction this evening took, maybe he wanted to bask a little in the anticipation, too. Noct was an incredible person, even if he weren’t the Crown Prince, and Prompto was going to take the time to properly appreciate him, and to appreciate having his affections. With all of that in mind, he rinsed quickly (but thoroughly enough), putting on the shorts and realizing with a small frown that he had no spare underwear. He left the shirt off too, having sweat in it a fair bit.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Noct was lying on his back in a set of fancy-looking pajamas, propped up against a few pillows and scrolling through something on his phone. His eyes zeroed in on Prompto immediately though, and he dropped the phone beside him, opening up his arms and making grabby hands at the blond. Prompto chuckled at the action, though his own arms stayed crossed over his stomach. “Hey uh...you got a shirt I can borrow?”

A petulant frown pulled at Noct’s features. “Nope,” he replied, a complete and obvious lie as he motioned more insistently. When Prompto still hesitated, Noct sighed and sat up. “Prom, I know you’re self-conscious and all, but...you do know you’re hot, right?”

Aaaand there’s his blush back. “I uh...” He was certainly proud of the changes he’d made in himself, but, well, he’d never been quite bold enough to call himself hot.

“And since I’m Insomnia’s most eligible bachelor, it has to be true, right?”

Prompto snorted, relaxing a little. Noct hated that title so much. The fact he was using it to make Prompto feel better was...well, it was working. “I mean, I guess you would be the authority,” he replied, stepping forward until his legs bumped into the bed.

“Exactly,” Noct agreed, offering a warm smile. “Besides, it’s silk,” he gestured at his pajamas, “it’ll feel nice, I promise.”

Prompto laughed again, feeling lighter as they bantered. “Oh, well in that case...” he trailed off as he climbed onto the bed, finally moving his arms so he could crawl over to where Noctis sat.

The prince grinned happily at him, an unguarded expression Prompto would do just about anything to keep on his face. Then he made a pleased sound and gathered Prompto into his arms and pulled them both down onto the plush mattress.

He was right: the silk did feel nice, gliding over his bare back as they settled into a position with Noct wrapped snugly around him from behind. He threw one leg over Prompto’s hip, pushing the other between his knees as he tucked his nose into the short blond hair at the base of his neck. Prompto huffed a laugh at the tickling sensation, and threaded his fingers with Noct’s when the hand came to rest around his waist.

His unoccupied hand reached for his long-abandoned phone, opening the camera app once more. Noct peeked over his shoulder at the movement, and Prompto snapped a selfie of them. Noct breathed an amused grunt as he buried his face back into Prompto’s hair. Prompto grinned crookedly. “Need proof to convince my future self this isn’t a dream.”

“Don’t need a picture. I’ll give you proof whenever you want,” Noct murmured, curling even tighter around him.

“I’d like that,” Prompto whispered back through the tightness in his throat. It may not be a dream, but it’s certainly a dream come true, he thinks to himself as he rubs his thumb along the inside of Noct’s wrist. Soft kisses landed across the back of his neck, and Prompto let himself sink into the moment with a soft sound of utter contentment. They could work out exactly what they were doing or where they were going later. Right now, he was just going to enjoy the hell out of knowing that Noct liked him too, unbelievable as it may be.

The songs shuffled again, and the beginning notes of _Human_ drifted over them. Noct groaned in defeat, and Prompto cracked up, laughing even harder when Noct nipped at his shoulder in some kind of misplaced reprimand.

Astrals, he loved this dorky prince.


End file.
